


Stupidity (Just Another Word for Love)

by lovesmyboys



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmyboys/pseuds/lovesmyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's in pain; so's Adam.  It's different though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidity (Just Another Word for Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you AO3's know there’s a liveJournal kink meme? There is, and I got inspired by three posts. SIX DAYS LATER you get this. I have no idea how this happened, but I like it a lot now that it’s finished. The prompts I used were: Blake being sick/hurt (main), Adam’s feelings of self-doubt and Blake countering them, and matchmaking (and no, I will not ruin that here). As with my other illness story, slight AU. Enjoy.

Blake groaned quietly to himself yet again as he shifted in his chair, trying to find a comfortable spot. Internally, he was cursing himself ten kinds of foolish since he’d known he had a taping today and known that it meant being stuck in the big red torture device for upwards of three hours. He was so distracted from the ache that he completely missed whatever Carson was trying to ask him; fortunately, it was some stupid question about the upcoming round and choosing between Jermaine and Erin so he could BS some answer.

Blake was trying not to draw attention to himself or the fact that he was in pain since he just knew Carson and Christina would turn it into some joke about him and his ‘boyfriend’ and their late night activities. Normally, Blake would laugh or leer, join in with the joke, anything to deflect it from him – from Adam. Blake knew these jokes were taking their toll on the younger man since he saw his face tighten ever so slightly lately when Blake said something flirty; in fact, when Christina had made a another bad joke at their expense pre-filming yesterday, Adam had snarked back at her, and not in a secretly nice way too. And, despite everything else, Blake did care about Adam, definitely as more than a friend, and he didn’t want to see the rock star suffering because he just had to flirt so he was toning it down, even though it kinda hurt Blake to have to pull back from Adam’s almost-addictive presence. 

Fortunately for Blake the rest of the show seemed to move along rather quickly, and he found that if he didn’t move all that much, the pain dulled to a persistent throb rather than a sharp ache. He had to admit though, he was happy when the taping was finished. Dia was trying to get his attention, but he just gave her a quick hug – noticing as usual that his eyes automatically found Adam no matter where he was – and made some BS excuse about needed to stop by his dressing room. She bought it, but Dia couldn’t help but follow Blake’s eyes and give him a knowing smile when she traced them to Adam; still smiling, she sent him on his way headed over in Adam’s direction.

Groaning, Blake made his way into his room and went straight for the pill bottle he’d left on the counter, not even bothering to turn on the lights or anything. He straight up took four and draped himself, facedown, on the too-small couch NBC had installed in each of their rooms. After that, Blake lost all sense of time.

Hours, or maybe just minutes, passed until he heard a soft chuckle in the darkness and Blake couldn’t help it, he tensed up.

“That cannot be good for your back.” Soft, warm and with just the barest hint of a country twist. Adam. “I noticed, you know. Don’t think the other’s did, but you were in pain all night.”

“Yep.” Blake didn’t even bother to hide it. “Word of advice: when a damn thirteen year old challenges you to a skateboard competition and says ‘oh, don’t worry, Blake; I have a spare’; 1: it’s not built for a grown-ass man, and, 2: you will lose. ” 

Adam was laughing, warm and sweet; it was a sound Blake hadn’t heard in too long and he found himself joining in. He had missed this, what he and Adam shared when no one else was around, hell, lately, Adam’d been flirty even when other people were around. Blake had fond memories of the lap incident and didn’t think he’d ever forget the feel of Adam’s heat, his weight draped across his lap like he’d been that night. Next thing Blake knew, that warmth was once again by his side as Adam knelt by the couch and placed his cool, slightly dry hand against Blake’s forehead.

“I’m not sick, just aching a little.”

“Yeah, I figured, but you were just kinda laying there so quiet; I was worried for a minute. Actually, now that I think about it, you’ve been real quiet on the whole lately. Are you ok, Blake?”

Blake shivered. Adam’s voice was so warm, so loving, that it sent chills down his spine. That turned out to be the worst reaction his subconscious could have provided since it was enough for Adam to gently lay his hands on Blake’s back and start to rub it for him.

The touches were soft, innocent, but Blake’s mind was anything but, and it automatically turned his friend’s touch into something erotic and meaningful. And Adam was still expecting Blake to answer his question. This really could end two ways, with telling Adam the truth, that he loved him, or continuing the lie that it was all one big joke. Suddenly, Blake wasn’t sure which direction he wanted to go.

He knew, since Blake was not stupid, contrary to popular – and Christina’s – belief, that Adam wasn’t as into him as he was into him. Adam was always so free with his touches and hugs, but he always pulled back, pulled away, like he was scared. Blake could see Adam’s fear and self-doubt; it was obvious to the county star in the way that Adam would flirt back one minute and push Blake away the next and he was afraid that the rock star was too scared to want to know the truth.

While Blake paused, unsure of what to say, Adam’s hands also paused on his back. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both men, Adam took the decision out of the bigger man’s hands when he leaned down and over and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Blake’s mouth. It was soft, gentle, but Blake could feel the quiet love and caring radiating from the other man.

“I guess I’ve been the one who started this weirdness though,” Adam murmured, almost continuing his earlier train of thought, “I know you’ve been weird ‘cause I have; I didn’t like seeing you in pain tonight, but I’ve been causing it, haven’t I?”

Blake smiled and turned his head far enough to catch Adam’s lip in a proper kiss. It was just a simple brush of their lips, but the sparks that flew definitely served to proved Blake’s original belief wrong: the feelings were very mutual between them. It also served to calm Adam down slightly, and he seemed to melt against Blake and the couch; it was only then that the country star realized the amount of tension that Adam had held since he’d come in.

“I told you, Adam, I hurt myself trying to upstage a kid skateboardin’. And you’ve only been making me happy; I told you before, you make me giddy. You’re damn addictive and I enjoy every moment we get together. But you do care 'bout me like I do you? Here I thought you were only attracted to me in a… how’d you put it again?”

“Non-sexual way.” Adam laughed, and dropped his head to rest on Blake’s. “I lied. If you couldn’t tell Shelton, I can’t keep my hands off of you; when Dia said you weren’t well, I just had to come and see you; I needed to touch you, try and make you better.”

It was Blake’s turn to laugh; Dia had always known about Blake’s feelings for Adam, her and Xenia both. He should have realized that she’d have done something like send Adam to him, especially since their little more-than-a-little-tipsy heart-to-heart on his tour bus where he’d ended up confessing everything to her. Blake couldn’t see it, but he could feel Adam’s smile against his hair when he told him as much.

“Yeah; Jesse probably went off to get away from my less-than-sober ‘Blake rants’ too.” But Adam sobered, and he pulled away and sat back on his heels. Blake turned on his side, ignoring the flare of pain when he moved, to follow the warmth that he’d already gotten so used to having by his side. He waited patiently as Adam seemed to come to a decision. Blake hoped this wasn’t the part where Adam admitted that he didn’t know how this could work out and that he was too scared to try; he’d learned from experience that sexual attraction and love were two different things. He just hoped that Adam cared enough about him to even try to make this work since he was willing to do just about anything for Adam anyway, no matter what. Adam’s body was tense, like he was the one waiting for a blow, he seemed to both be steeling his reserve and preparing for defeat at the same time; seeing Adam like this, so tense and worried, nearly broke Blake’s heart.

“So,” Adam finally continued. “I need to be honest with you Blake: I love you, and it scares the shit out of me.”

Adam’s face, even in the dark, Blake could see was closed off, and his body tight, so Blake just smiled and reached out with his free arm and placed it on Adam’s shoulder. That one gesture was enough to draw Adam back to Blake and he melted back against the big man’s body. Smiling, Blake leaned over and placed gentle, fleeting kisses all over the low shaved hair that was within reach; ignoring the fire spreading through his back when he reached over to press a kiss against a just-out-of-reach spot. 

Finally Adam seemed to absorb enough comfort from Blake to pull back again, but this time Blake could feel him smiling as he moved away. As Blake shifted again to follow him, he couldn’t help but cry out softly as the muscles that started this whole night once again made themselves known by stabbing knives into his back as he tried to shift up. By the time Blake could breathe without pain – let alone anything else – Adam was gone from the room. Before Blake had much time to question if what had just happened was even real or just a pain-induced dream, the rock star was back carrying ice and stating that he’d gone ahead and excused both of them and arraigned for some PA to drive Blake’s truck back in the morning.

Looking at Blake’s face Adam must have seen the self-doubt and he leaned down and stole yet another quick kiss – still not a proper one but it did help dull the pain – and moved to help Blake up from the couch. Even through the pain, Blake had to smile since he knew that no matter what did or rather, didn’t, happen tonight, Adam would still be there in the morning. And if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t worry since he knew Adam loved him and would come back eventually.


End file.
